


Better Than Reika

by MissEmotionallyMasochistic



Category: Dropout (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, First In The Fandom, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Just rough gross sex, Kinda embarrassing, M/M, Missionary Position, My First Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, P much just a small fraction of my many kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably shit tbh, Rough Sex, Screaming, Short One Shot, Smut, Spitroasting, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is probably really shit porn but whatever, Verbal Humiliation, WOO, i guess?, i think, legit no plot, sin - Freeform, though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmotionallyMasochistic/pseuds/MissEmotionallyMasochistic
Summary: Joushima's dick p much makes Niimi a slut (probably really shitty smut ihdk)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this hentai for the really cute main male character and for the porn but was left with a gay ship that no one else knows about and I hate myself (only a litle bit) for it.

 “You like that, don't you, Niimi?!” The older growled into his ear, the heat of his pants warming it and sending shivers down his spine. “Having your boy-pussy fucked like a slutty onahole! You love it!” Right then Joushima took his hips in a bruising grip. He reeled his own hips back, the tip of his fat cock pressed against Niimi’s wet rim, and then fucked into him, shoving his cock in unexpectedly. Niimi screamed, clenching at the headboard, as his lover's dick destroyed his prostate, the tip pummeling at the spot and making his body tense with pleasure.

 

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHFUCK! FUCK YES!” Niimi spread his legs far apart, nearly doing a split, as to try to get Joushima's cock to fuck him deeper. His eyes rolled back as the other male completely screwed his mind up with the intensity of his thrusts. His hole was throbbing, as well as his own erection, and he knew he was so fucking close. The screams he let out his mind couldn't comprehend, his mind focusing on the overwhelming pleasure ripping through his body.

 

“OH FUCKFUCKFUCK  FUCK!  YES! GOD YES! SO MUCH BETTER THAN REIKA! FUCK MY DIRTY FUCKING HOLE SHIMA! BRAND ME AS YOURS WITH YOUR HOT CUM; I WANT IT! HOLY SHIT I'M SO CLOSE! YES OH FUCK YEAH!” Hearing that coming from innocent little Niimi’s mouth, it drove Joushima to the brink of insanity. He pulled out and quickly flipped the other over, Niimi’s face pressed down into the mattress while his leaking ass was in the air. The boy sobbed as Joushima slammed his dick back into his asshole, and set a fast, hard,  violent  pace. It felt so good, too good, and he felt he was about to throw up. He could feel Joushima's cock throb and fuck deeper into his body, the tip of that huge cock pounding so roughly in, his stomach bulged with every thrust. Just then Joushima reached down and grabbed his dick, gripping around it and preventing the pre-cum from dripping out. Niimi shook as violently as his lover's thrusts, and sobbed harder. 

 

“NO! NO PLEASE! LET GO OF ME! I NEED IT I NEED IT I NEED TO CUM  PLEASE ! AAAAH - PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU - EEEAAAAAAAHHH!” Joushima gripped harder, drool now starting to drip off Niimi’s chin from his mouth constantly being agape.

 

“SAY IT AGAIN! SAY I'M BETTER THAN HER! FUCKING SAY IT, YOU SLUTTY WHORE!” 

 

“OH FUCKING CHRIST! YOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER, POUNDING MY PUSSY LIKE AN ANIMAL! YOU FUCKING MY WHORE ASSHOLE IS BETTER THAN HER PUSSY! SO PLEASE SHIMA LET GO! LET ME CUM FOR YOU! I'M YOUR BITCH, YOUR PERSONAL ONAHOLE, STAIN MY INSIDES WITH YOUR SEMEN! FILL ME UP TIL I EXPLODE!” 

 

“FUCK YEAH NIIMI! HAH! HAH! HAH!” The older was getting close, Niimi could feel his dick throb and grow within his pussy. Joushima began to fuck even more erratically, violently into him, causing his face to be shoved into the pillow, now soaked with sweat. He could barely breathe, but it was quickly making his denied orgasm build up to an almost painful degree, his screams growing louder the more intense the pressure got. “YEAHYEAHYEAH  YEAH! THAT'S IT NIIMI, TIGHTEN UP THAT BITCH HOLE FOR ME! I'LL MAKE YOU SO DISGUSTING WITH MY JIZZ AND SWEAT, YOU'LL BE BEGGING FOR IT EVERYDAY YOU DIRTY LITTLE SKANK! 

 

“I'LL FLOOD YOUR SYSTEMS WITH CUM SO YOU'LL BE LEAKING MY ESSENCE FOR A WEEK! AND THEN I'LL! FUCK! YOU! OVER AND OVER! AGAIN!”  He empathized those yells with particularly hard and rough thrusts, hard enough to slam Niimi’s head into the headboard. 

 

“L-UH-LET ME-E CUM BAB-BY, PLEASE! I'LL LET YO-OH- FILL ME A-AH-S MANY T-TIMES AS YOU WANT! P-PLEASE!” Niimi could no longer control himself, his body trembled, throbbed, and was drowning in overwhelming ecstasy. He couldn't stop sobbing. 

 

“YOU CUM WHEN I DO, BITCH! AAAH FUCK! YOU'RE LUCKY I'M SO CLOSE NIIMI! MMMH MH  MH!  IT'S COMING, GODDAMNIT IT'S SO CLOSE!” Joushima were blurry and out of focus. He tightened his hold on his lover's dick, and used the other hand to tug on Niimi’s hair, bringing his head up and tilting it towards himself. “OPEN YOUR MOUTH!” 

 

When Niimi obeyed, Joushima shoved his lips onto the other's, and delved his tongue in, licking all around, and thrusting it in and out. He pulled away and quickly spat into Niimi’s still open orifice. “SWALLOW IT OR YOU DON'T GET TO CUM!” Niimi immediately listened to him.

 

“OH GOD YEAH, NIIMI HERE IT COMES! A-AH AH AHHHHHHHSHIT!” 

  
“EEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Niimi screamed as Joushima gave one last powerful thrust into his whore ass, his balls pressed hard against his rim as his body was pulled flush against Joushima's. He could feel the glorious heat of his jizz being poured into his intestines, and sloshing around with each hard spurt that cock gave. Niimi was entranced by the slight bulge growing in his stomach from all the semen being pumped inside. It was one of the greatest feelings he'd ever felt...until Joushima released the grip on his cock. The scream he let out then was near inhuman as his dick spurted out string after string of sticky white cum. His body arched painfully and trembled so violently it shook the bed with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Nope no ending this was just to help me get some good smut between these two because fuck the hentai almost slightly makes it seem like these sexual tension between the two (probably not)


End file.
